Minori Terada
]] is a Japanese actor and seiyu. His name is very similar to another actor's birth name both in English and Japanese. To avoid confusion the other actor goes by Minoru. Profile * Name: * Birth date: November 7, 1942 * Birthplace: Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: B * Height: 5' 8" (173cm) * Likes: Reading, classical music, soccer * Pets: Dog (mixed breed) Awards * 1969 Mainichi Film Concours ** Best Actor for The Human Bullet (won) * 1986 Yokohama Film Festival ** Best Actor for Love Hotel (won) Filmography * 1968 Kyoshiro Nemuri 11: Hito Hada Kumo ... Heijo * 1968 The Human Bullet ... Him * 1969 Akage ... Sanji * 1970 Mujo * 1973 Jongara ... Yutaka * 1974 Lived in a Dream * 1977 Utamaro's World * 1978 Winter's Flower ... Takehiko Yamamoto * 1978 Last of the Ako Clan ... Gengo Ohtaka * 1979 The Tactics of Yukimura Sanada * 1980 Tokugawa Ichizoku no Houkai * 1981 Why Not? ... Ijuin * 1981 Station ... Chikaraishi * 1981 Sailor Suit and Machine Gun ... Hagiwara * 1982 Conquest ... Yasushi Onoki * 1983 Shonben Rider ... Kimura * 1983 Headphone Lullaby ... Hino * 1983 Legend of Eight Samurai ... Daikaku * 1984 Hare Tokidoki Satsujin ... Man with sunglasses * 1985-08-03 Love Hotel ... Tetsuro Muraki * 1985 Typhoon Club ... Hideo * 1985 Demon ... Minami no Yakuza * 1985 Yabanjin no Youni ... Man at the police station * 1986 Castle in the Sky ... Muska (voice) * 1986 Tokei: Adieu L'Hiver * 1987 Totto Channel ... Okita * 1987 Zegen ... Hisamitsu * 1988 Labyrinth of Flower Garden ... Harada * 1988 Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis ... Masatoshi Okochi * 1988-03-19 Ureshi hazukashi monogatari ... Yusuke Mikuni * 1988-09-03 Kizu * 1988-11-09 Anego ... Yasuhiko Furumizo * 1989 Orugoru * 1989-05-13 Sakura no ki no shita de * 1990 La Valuse: Watashi Bokosaremashita * 1990 Universal Laws ... Nakamura * 1990 Ultra Q the Movie: Legend from the Stars ... Yamane * 1990 Love of Sawako ... Tsutsumi * 1991 Shishioh-tachi no Natsu * 1991 Rainbow Kids ... Narrator * 1991 Scorpion Woman Prisoner: Death Threat * 1992 The River with No Bridge ... Kokichi Shimura * 1992 Red Foliage ... Shugo Muroi * 1994 Edogawa Rampo Monogatari: Yaneura no Sanpo Sha ... Keizo Koshiduka * 1994 The Friends ... Taniguchi * 1994 Alone in the Night ... Ikejima * 1995 Maborosi ... Detective * 1995 See You at the Campground ... Iwamoto * 1996 Kaseifu ha Mita! 15 * 1996 Debeso * 1997 Gozonji! Fundoshi Zukin * 1997-11-08 Gendai ninkyō-den ... Jokichi Hirasawa * 1998 The D-Slope Murder Case * 1998 Gakko III: The New Voyage * 1998 Wait and See ... Truck Driver * 2000 Sentimental City Marathon ... Fixer * 2001 Hush! ... Mr. Fujikura, Ayako's father * 2001 Go Heat Man! ... Yakuza * 2002 Igyo no Koi * 2003 Eau de Vie * 2003 Dragon Head ... Andou * 2004 Part-time Detective 2 ... Shutaro Fujie * 2004 Translucent Tree * 2004 Kaseifu ha Mita! 23 ... Kyozo Nishihara * 2005 The Man Behind the Scissors * 2005 Rampo Noir ... (segment "Kagami jigoku") * 2006 Kokotsu no Hito ... Manager * 2007 For Those We Love * 2007 Sidecar ni Inu * 2008 Katana Karumono: Nihonmatsu no Bouken External Links * * * Minori Terada at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1942 Births Category:Actor Category:Seiyu Category:Blood Type B